lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
vocabulo *parola grilida = \n hashtag **bon. (me descovre la sinifia sola poca semanas pasada, de me fias. me deveni plu e plu vea!) **Tu vole dise ce tu deveni plu e plu #vea, no? :-) Simon *tason = \n taxon **me gusta. me sujeste ce la mesma parola sinifia ance "mug" - un bon jua de parolas. **Bon idea! Simon *cresente \n + growth (something that is growing or has grown); o cisa "protende" o un parola simil ta es plu clar? *vino bolante = \n sparkling wine *lamela (o lama+eta = lameta?) = \n lamella, gill (of mushroom) longia de linias en la disionario *Jorj, me reveni aora a me laboras sur la disionario. En la disionario revisada, como discuteda, la indentes de la linias va es multe importante per indica la ierarcia derival. Cuando un linia deveni multe longa, la editadores tende autoflue lo (= mostra lo como si lo ocupa plu ca un linia). Acel no confusa la computador, ma lo ta pote confusa nos cuando nos fa cambias. Donce, en la regulas per la disionario, me va defini un metodo fasil per permete ce un article ocupa plu ca un linia vera, tal ce tota linias pote resta corta. *Ma nos debe deside entre nos sur un norma per la longia masima de la linias. Esta depende, a alga grado, de la cualias de nos surfadores. Cuando me edita un paje en esta vici, me vide un editador multe larga – sufisinte larga per mostra un linia de 120 leteras sin autoflue. Ma cisa la situa es diferente per tu, spesial si tu usa la pel nova de Wikia. 80 es un largia tradisional, ma me teme ce lo va es noncomfortosa streta per la disionario. Me vole sujesta un masima de 100 leteras (sinias, vera). Esce acel va causa un caos en tu scermo? **me usa normal sirca 80 leteras, ma me pote cambia a 100 (o an 120) leteras. *Ance, cuando tu edita un paje en esta vici, esce tota leteras ave la mesma largia (como en Courier, per esemplo) o no? Ta aspeta multe bela si nos ta alinia la traduis en se colona propre, tal ce la testo ta ave du colonas: un colona sinistra con la parolas lfn (ierarcial indenteda) e un colona destra con la traduis, con spasios poneda entre la du per crea la alinia de la colona du. Ma si tu usa leteras de largias variosa, la colona du no va aspeta bon a tu, e tu no va pote manteni fasil la alinia de lo. Simon **me usa sempre courier per edita. *Un tecnica alternativa es posible. En loca de conserva la testo cru de la disionario asi en la vici, nos ta pote conserva lo como un fix en me servador, e me ta pote furni un paje (su un parola secreta) con un editador con un tipo de largia fisada. Ta pote es an plu fasil ca la sistem esistente: nos ta pote tape la parola cual nos desira edita, e la sistem ta presenta lo sin la "ruido" de la parolas ambiente. En acel modo, la ordina coreta de la parolas e derivadas ta es mantenida par la computador. Hmm, esta es un idea stimulante. Me va pensa plu sur lo. Lo pare es bon a tu? Simon **fa ce tu prefere! **La labora va es min per me si nos continua teni la disionario en la vici. E stonante, me prefere labora min. Car tu usa Courier, la otra idea es ipotesal. Simon *Ave asi un esemplo per clari (usante me sintatica revisada). Tu va vide ce cada article/suarticle en la colona sinistra pote ave plu ca un spesie de linia en la colona destra. La marca "en." introdui la traduis engles; "eo." introdui la traduis esperanto; nos pote ajunta "fr." per inclui la disionario peti par Sunido; e "d." es per definis scriveda en lfn. Ave ance "e." per esemplos de usa; "p." per pronunsias (p. pro-ibi); e "n." per notas jeneral sur la usa de un parola. ---- .come en. eat, dine ~ con se oios en. ogle ~foco + en. fire eater ~spada + en. sword swallower ~ en. meal, dinner, supper ~ de matina en. breakfast ~ de matina tarda en. brunch ~ de negosia en. business lunch ~ de sera en. supper, evening _meal_ ~ media en. lunch ~ retirable en. takeout , takeaway con du ~s d. un otel o oteleta furninte un lito, un come de matina, e un come de sera en. half-board hotel con tre ~s en. full-board hotel ~able en. edible non~ en. inedible ~eda en. eaten ~ en. food ~s en. groceries ~ favoreda en. favorite food, delicacy ~ fibrosa en. roughage ~ major en. staple food ~ rapida en. fast food ~ sin nuri en. junk food ~eria en. grocery, grocery store, supermarket ~or d. un botecor ci vende comedas en. grocer eo. spicisto, nutrovaristo ~eria en. eatery, fast-food restaurant ~eta en. snack on, eat as a snack ~ en. snack, refreshment Lo pare lojical, clar, e bela! jorj *Grasias. Me es aora contente ce me no ia susede comensa labora con la sintatica cual me ia sujesta ante du o tre menses. Lo aspeta aora multe fea e nonlejable… Simon